1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the digital image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus that performs a capturing operation by establishing a shutter speed, sensitivity, etc. according to a capturing status regarding a subject to be captured, and a method of controlling the digital image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital image processing apparatuses include apparatuses which process images or use image recognition sensors, for example, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), phone cameras, or PC cameras.
A digital image processing apparatus may perform image processing and compression on an image captured by an imaging device by using a digital signal processor (DSP), so as to generate an image file, and may store the image file in memory.
Also, the digital image processing apparatus may display an image captured by the imaging device or an image contained in an image file stored in a storage medium, on a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
Furthermore, the digital image processing apparatus may detect a capturing status of a subject and automatically establish the shooting conditions, including a shutter speed, sensitivity, and the like, which are suitable for the capturing status, so as to capture an image of the subject. The better the image quality of the automatically captured images, the higher the value of the images to the user, and the higher the value of the digital image processing device to the user.